


A Day on the Farm

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bittersweet, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extremely short story about a particularly trying day at Sweet Apple Acres. Originally published by me on FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day on the Farm

**Author's Note:**

> I based this fic on image 932155 on Derpibooru. If you wish to see it, type "derpibooru" into your URL bar, add a slash (/) after it, and copy the given number behind it.

__You try not to take it too personally when Applejack huffs at you, instead focusing on patting down the surrounding grass. You have already ripped one perfectly good pair of jeans early, and you were not about to waste another on a wayward stick. Custom sizes for a creature of your height and weight in Equestria were expensive at all of the shops, and while Rarity gladly gave you a sizable discount, the price tag of the final product was disheartening.

"Hello," you finally say after brushing away a few insects and taking your place on the tree's sizeable mast. Applejack merely nods, pulling her hat over her eyes. The sun isn't particularly bright, choosing to take refuse behind a cloud, and you wonder if she just doesn't want to make eye contact with you. This was a rather alien concept to you. After all, since your arrival, you've been on the farm long enough to realize that this is not her usual disposition. Then again, it wasn't a usual day.

"Heya. Done already?" Her short sentences remind you that she is indeed Macinstosh's sister (as if you could forget).

Awkwardly, you hide your hands behind your back. They're riddled with dirt and fresh cuts, and you don't need her worrying about them of all the things. You are still developing a human "applebucking" technique in order to make yourself halfways useful to your temporary family. The use of a ladder probably would have benefited your form, but Granny Smith was a stickler for tradition. There was no room for handicap on her acres, as far as the oldtimer was concerned. Still, Apple Bloom would occasionally slip you the rare pile of boxes or kitchen step ladder for the deeper orchid, where your hands would finally come into use. She was a good kid.

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Well, good." She forces a stale smile. "Ah'm sorry, sugarcube. Today's just not one of mah best days."

An awkward silence passes. Above you, two fruitbats squeak viciously. Applejack mutters something about buying better traps. 

"How long has it been?" you finally ask, hugging your knees. The temperature is dropping.

"Does it really matter?"

You recoil. "Sorry, was that too forward of me?"

She shakes her head, half solemn and half smiling. "Nah. Don'tcha worry about it."

The two of you sit in silence for a while more as the wind kicks up a fresh patch of leaves. It's not the same type as before; it seems less tense, and you think that you actually see the very corners of Applejack's face turn upwards. Autumn will be leaving soon, but the taste of cider and damp earth is still alive as ever in the farm air. She leans against you. The sudden weight almost makes you jump, but when you hear snoring, you repress your instinct to reel. The sound is abrupt, breaking the still of the day. You give her a real, genuine grin. She worked so hard today. Between harvesting the entire north orchid, keeping Apple Bloom in line, trying to stop a fruit bat infestation at it source, keeping lively Granny Smith in bed to give her hip the time to heal,  _and_  respecting the anniversary of her parent's passing, you wonder how she functions.

The wind is stronger now. It is going to rain. Still, you nuzzle into her mane for a few minutes, and wait it out.


End file.
